


ayatos shcool

by avalina_hallows



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	1. day 1

i arrive at ayatos shcool and find my way to the student concil room say hi to someone  
ayano:hi my brother told me to look for Megamo  
megamo: hello i am megamo i dont recognize you are you new?  
ayano: you could say that my brother and i made a deal that he goes to my school and i go to his  
megamo: its okay how about after class i show you around  
ayano:that sounds great see you later  
end of covno  
i went to class at 8:30 with and after class it was lunch and megami shows me around and i meet everyone  
Osano my sister tells me you cant feel so i wonder if pours boiling water and megamo panics  
Amao hi nice to meet you would you like a cupcake i nod and amao puts one in my hand before megamo can say anything  
Kizano hands me a rose megamo drags me out of the drama room  
Oko hi you may want leave she says while grabing a blow torch  
Aso hello i just finshed runing (takes off shirt) a lap it nice to meet you thouth  
Muja hel... here let me help you  
Mido hi who might you be i telll her and he says ayano i belive your in my class  
taeko hi nice to meet you taro talks about you when you help her  
Osoro avoid  
Hanako says hello hanako talks about you as another sister  
after that i go to my final class and go home


	2. day 2

i take the bus with osano to shcool afterward i went to class for lunch i went to the fountain with taeko we spent half the lunch hour reading and i went to drama club and spent a hour helping kizano with sricpts witch got very confusing and found a note telling me to go to the cooking club than went to my last class of the day after class i went to the cooking club room and amao said ayano will you help me with this cheese cake i say okay and help we spend 3 hours bakeing and in the end windup covered in flour eggs and we are laughing i bet if i could feel emotions this would feel amazing i hug amao saying that was fun i cant belive i baked something he says yah ayano that was fun lets clean up and ill take you home


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayano doesnt feel anything durnig the script or kisss she pretends to

take the bus with osano to shcool he told me the burns looked better and i went to class with mido-sensei he is odd as usaul i go to the fountain with taeko we spend lunch reading today something diffrent happend osano handed me a bento box i tryed handing it back saying its okay he said just shut up and eat your bento after i ate i went to the occult club and me and oko wrote some poems and talked i found another note saying meet me at the club room i than went to my last class of the day after class i went to the club room and saw kizano who said ayano can you help me with this script i say okay  
the sensce is a Masquerade ball  
kizano:my dear will you join me for a dance  
ayano:of course (ayano takes a bow)  
kizano:i wish to see my love  
ayano:(takes off the mask)my dear  
kizano: kisses ayano saying thank you my dear  
end of script  
i ass why he did that kizano says what i say nevermind and goes home when i got home ayato told me Geiju wants to paint me when i come back i said tell i him i aggred


	4. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so fucking long for me to not make oko sound like a creep

i take the bus with osano gives me another bento box to shcool i went to class and on my way out get pulled in to the sinces club room and i seethe since club and Horo Guramu gets pushed forword he says heyy so we drew straws on who would ask and i lost so here we go he says while takeing a deep breath okay you know how you cant feel thing well kaga wants to see it and test it so will you i say sure now i need to go meet with the student concil i went to the Student Council and helped out with things i than went to my last class of the day after class i go to the occult club room with oko and he says ayano iv seen you for the past 2 days and ive been pulled in by your black eyes and i was wonderig if youd help me with my studys i say okay sure and i ran home


	5. day 5

i gave up on agureing with osano about the bento i went to class for lunch i went to the sicnce club they spent half the lunch hour trying to make me feel emotions and pain before they gave up and i found a note i my tempory locker telling me to go to the gym i than went to my last class of the day afterwards i went to the gyam and aso met me saying hey ayano glad you came i was wondering if you wanted to take a run i aggre and we run the track and talk for 1 hour before we get tired and go to he lockers he tossed a towel at me and said here your sweating alot lets get something from the vending machince we grab some water and he says that was really fun ayano are you free tommorw because i was wondering if youd want to take a run with me i say sure i am free ill meet you at the park around 5:00


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am not counting weekends but on saturday aso and ayano went to the park and joged they than walked home together if you were wondering the reason osano did not get a chapter is he rides the us with her every morning and lives on the same street so they see each other a lot also i am not re doing all this hard work for one baka bitch and if any of you have suggestens i will happyily take them and i am sorry i dont really change up the begingg but its best forme to work with a base

i walk with osano who gives me a kale kob bento box i thanked him by buying us coffe i went to class and went to lunch with taeko she talked about how hard it is telling the twins apart and that she gave hanako the heart pin so she could tell them apart after eating i went to the last class and i must have hit my head on my way out because i woke up in the nurses office mujo tells me i knocked my head on the door and passed out i thank him and try standing up but wobble and he catchs me but not before triping and falling himself causing him to be on top of me he apologized profusely even thouth i told him it was okay and helped him clean up than i went home 1 hour late


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bewarned this will contain some things that might feel uncomfetble and this is based on when i feel i am being flirted with i am sorry if i make anyone upset and i will delete this chapter if anyone feels unsettled by it also i felt very unsettled while writeing this that i had to take a brake from my ptsd but i had to write it because i had a goal and figured get the worst one over with first than the best and i just just arghh felt like i was going to throw up and felt disguted with my self that i wrote this i just gave up because my head waas like nope nope nope i hate this and worse hes like 20  
> shes 18 kill me i hate myself because of this this happens in real life this is why i want to killmyself and dont mind me takeing out my anger for my sexual ause on mido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres what i imagine the bracelet looks like  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1683/0661/products/bracelets-distance-bracelets-1_2048x2048.jpg?v=1604681851

i walk with osano who gives me a chesse plate bento box i thanked him by buying us coffe and some food for him i went to class and went to lunch with taeko she talked abouthow much iv been helping her with shcool and she gave me a cute bracelet after eating i went to my last class and before i left i got callled up by mido-sensei who said ayano youve been doing quite well i relpyed yes sir is something wrong he said ayano you know if you want i can i found my self pinned to a wall with my teacher towering over me. "You can drop the emotionless act now but I have to admit it makes you look cute"Before anything could happen A bag was thrown at him and followed by a kick on the face, leaving him with a bleeding nose then he got tackled Osano is angrier than usual and looks like he's about to skin him alive.amao is hugging and comforting me kizano is being dramatic but threatening, well, threats as he is holding a sword (pretty sure that's not a prop) up to Midos neck. Oko have ritual things with him as he is pouring salt and chanting whatever occult nonsense he’s saying. Aso is holding him down. And strangely, Mujo is on the floor because he tripped on his coat but yelling curses at mido Osoro is puffing ciggrte smoke into midos face taeko is kicking him hanoko is if eyes could kill mido would be dead megamo is stomping on midos head and kanasho is takeing pics probly for his info website and i leave and tell ayato who promtly went to the shcool and came home and hugged me saying never again never


	8. day 8

i take the bus with osano to shcool afterward i went to class with mido-sensei for lunch i went to the fountain with taeko we spent the lunch hour reading i than went to my last class of the day after class i went to drama club and spent a hour helping kizano with sricpts witch got confusing i than went to the bus stop but it starts raining i started geting wet when it stop and i saw Osoro who i told It's really not needed."but Osoro let his hand fall on my head."You were shivering." he insisted. we walked in silence for a while, the noise of the pouring rain filling are ears"So uh," he brought his hand out of his pocket and to his chest before clearing his throat. "What's your name? Ayano.i told him Ah" he moved his eyes to the ground. Osoro. Osoro Shidesu.he said it's nice to meet you, Shidesu." i said. during our intuductin his jacket fell off i took a moment to look at him and then looked down at his jacket that had dropped to the ground."It's wet now. Would you like it back?" no. It'll still keep you dry... in fact you can just hold on to it until tomorrow."he said just give it back to me during lunch. I'll be with the rest of the delinquents. i looked back up at Osoro before crouching down and putting the jacket back over my head.Osoro was right. It was still keeping me dry so i walked home with it tommorw ill give it back


	9. day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanoko is around 16 and he is my little cinnamon roll of sweetness and cuteness and just ahhhhh just what i needed after midos chapter because of how fucking cute he is and i just want to hug him and let him take alll the unhappyness

i walk with osano who gives me a chicken bento box i bought us coffes and some food for him i went to class and went to the hangout spot and droped osoros jacket during lunch with taeko who told me that hanoko wanted to me to come over after shcool so after class i went to the yamada house where i get squished by the hanokos and hanoko said ayano-chan how are you today i repy good and he hands me box witch when i open it has a hair pin i tell him thank you and put it on after takeing out my ponytail witch taeko notcied and started playing wih whie taro said yah you should not hve done that my sister enjoys playing with hair witch is why we all have short hair so she cant bother us and i say yah wish you worned me before and taro says also you might want to check the photo club room when you get back i say okay ill do that and hey taeko i have to go home if you want you cant walk with me she says okay! we walk and i tell her about the 11 day trip mom and dad went on and asuka and ayato that where the only ones home she left after i got homee


	10. day 10

i walk with osano who gives me a veggie bento box i bought us coffes and some food for him i went to class and went to lunch with taeko who told me that megamo wanted me to go to the student council room and after class i did and he said ayano i wqas wondering if you would set up a party i aggree and tell him i will and that i will tell everyone about it he said thanks i see why magami is freinds with you


	11. day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mido did not get invited because megamo might have killed him she invite koknono male version of konkona to it because of insistnse and dont at me this is my universe i am useing Yakuza as a chill teacher okay okakanashoy its my fic i can do what ever the fuck i want ya bitches okay okay good where on the same page and dont at me about ohhhh its not proffen in game well i dont fucking care i do what i want now let me have some fucking fun annd i do what the mother fucking hell i want ya ass holes so shut it i am a free woman kanasho is the name i have made for info kun and Kanashi is info chans name and this is long because well i wanted the last chapter of it to have a lot of detail and this took allll day

ayano reclined on my large couch. Still will be a day til my parents got back. The door bell rang and i sighed, she could already here bitching from outside of the door. It was going to be a fun night.  
The argument was between the two most argumentative people in school of course: Osano Najimi and Kizano Sunobu. They were talking about something stupid, (probably another question of who was best freind to ayano) By the time she had made it to the door Kizano and Osano were in a fight, Amao was trying to break it up, Megamo was throwing phones at them in an attempt to knock one of them out, Aso and Osoro pulling them apart. Oko hid in a bush, Mujo trying to get it under control and Hanako and Kokono were cheering on their respective close ones and so on. ayano just walked outside, grabbed Osano by the arm and draged the boy (who was blushing more and more with each passing second) to the couch. The other boys followed, with nothing else to do. she would've remarked about how unusual it was for the boys to fight, but Osano and Kizano picked fights with everyone so this was no real surprise.

Once everyone got settled the boys took out what they brought to this party. Osano and Kizanao argued they brought themselves and that was enough (reminding Ayano the difficulties of being friends with a one note stereotype), Amao brought cupcakes and cookies Oko brought some gummy candy of skull the info twins brought alcohol (well more like kanasho brought alcohol, ), and Megamo brought a phone to play the video on. The others brought nothing, but ayano didn't mind.

As Megamo searched up Yandere Dev's new video,ayano and Amao passed out snacks. Amao brought enough baked goods for all 11of us to have at least three cookies and two cupcakes, but made some spares in case anyone dropped their food. ayano had some bags of chips lying around and gave them out to the house guests.

"Ugh Ayano the wifi isn't loading!" she looked at the student council president, then back at the other people lounging around. "Let's search for the password, you guys can handle yourselves."

Everything was going fine until Megamo and ayano walked away trying to hook up the phone to the wifi. Then the others finally dropped the "nice and patient" charade.

"Oh god I'm so bored," kanasho sighed. "You've been here for three minutes."mujo replied with a roll of her eyes. "Me want alcohol." mujo said no " "kanasho said Gimme!" mujo threw the bottle to the delinquent leader mouthing "hide it". kanasho pouted and began slapping the nurse pathetically, annoyingly whineing for alcohol.

"O-osoro-chan what is t-that?" The delinquent looked at the small girl with a small grin. "Why it's a soda dear, want some?" And as the occultist nodded, Osoro knew he was gonna have a great night as he tried to get the alcohol open.

Amao was dangling a cookie over Kizano, who was laying on the couch. Amao was kneeling in between her legs, smirking as she dangled the pastry in front of the boy. "C'mon I'm hungry!" Kizano was clawing at the air above her, a chocolate chip cookie barely out of his reach. "Ask nicely princess," The purple haired boy scoffed. "I am no princess! I'm a king so give me the cookie." Amao rolled her eyes and inserted the cookie partly in her mouth. Finally Kizano sat up and snatched the treat from the chef. "Ew gross now it's gayer." "I know you're touching it, it screams homo now." Kizano sighed while plopping the cookie in her mouth. "Luckily I still have two more to torture you with~" Amao smiled as she teased Kizano by waving another goodie in front of him.

Kokona watched as her pitiful cousin flailed trying to get a pastry. Eventually Kokona got up from her part of the couch and snatched the cookie from Amao and handed it to her favorite cousin. "Thanks Kokonie!" This prompted the purple girl to flinch at the stupid nickname she had gotten from a Youtuber. "Never. Call. Me. That. Again." Kizano giggled. "Or what lil cous? She stuck her tongue out. "Call her a salty pretzel, it's my personal nickname~" "AMAO SHUDDUP!" Kokona giggled as she sat next to her cousin who continued to bicker.

"Osano" Hanako squealed. "When are we gonna do something fun?" Osano sighed. "Hanako-chan can you leave, I wanna talk to Ayano and don't need a third wheel." Hanako rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So your friend is trying to flirt with Aishi-san again?" Hanako saw Aso out of the corner of his eye. "" She muttered. Aso pat the younger boy on the head. "Eh you're young, you'll have a girlfreind soon enough," Aso counted on her fingers, smiling at the young boy. "Or maybe a boy friend~" Hanako giggled. "Haha, but uh no. None of these boys are my kinda date material ya know, anyways. But you know what we can do if we're bored?" Hanako looked at the older girl with mischievous eyes. "We can play matchmaker." The sporty boy smiled as Hanako grabbed the blonde's hand. "We're gonna have an amazing time tonight! Time to see these hopeless loosers fuck!" Aso grinned. " you really know how to  
lighten a party."

"Aishi-san do you think everyone is doing fine?" she shrugged at Megamos question. i mean we left them alone for ten minutes searching for the wifi passcode- WE LEFT THEM ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES!" i ran to the living room as Megamo finished loading Youtube.

ayano was dashing through the hall and skidded to a halt. "Oh god." In the room there was Hanako and Aso screaming at Osano things along the lines of "Fuck him!" repeatedly, Osoro was helping Oko chug a bottle of an alcoholic beverage, Mujo was slamming kanoshos head against the closest hard object, and Kizano was being shoved by Kokona closer to Amao who was choking the boy with a cookie.

Megamo stepped out and sighed. "At least they'll be distracted by YouTube in a moment." ayano shrugged. "How do we get their attention?" "EVERYONE OSANO IS ON THE THUMBNAIL!" Immediately everyone moved over to the phone. Osano was beaming The other boys sighed as Megamo started up the video.

KNOCK KNOCK

ayano paused the video and got up. "Ok, one two three- we have all 11 of you don't we? she continued counting until she reached the door. When o creaked it open she noticed a girl with a red mane of hair. "Howdy~" The girl, who ayano recognized as Info-chan, purred. "Uh hi Info-chiz, I'd love to talk but I have an event going on." The red head sighed. "Let's cut to the chase. Why can't I join?" The girl gave puppy eyes.i bit her lip. "Well you're not a rival.." "And the prostitute counts as one?" ayano didn't realize the other girls were listening until she heard Kizano screaming swears. "Listen,"ayano began before kanashi shushed her "Please? I mean I'm your bestest friend!" " ayano sighed patting the girl on the head. 

Eventually the bickering became pointless and i eventually let the other girl in. "It's only one night."she whispered to herself. "I'll live through this."

The other boys eyed kanashi skeptically (with Kizano giving the girl the middle finger while hugging his cousin protectively), but eventually everyone focused their attention to the video.

Almost 

However without Ayano to govern them, the rivals quickly turned the room back to it's original chaotic state.

Oko was leaning against Osoro, her mind half gone with all the alcohol she consumed. Osoro was almost as red as the occultist but not from being intoxicated. "Someone fucking help me!" She was approached by a certain red head. "You wanted help?" Osoro nodded. "I can't take this cuteness, get her off me!" "Hey Oko?" The girl looked up, her eyes tired and her face red. "This chick looks like an evil demon." Oko immediately hissed and clawed at Osoro's face. "Oh god! Help fucking help!" kanashi giggled and walked away.

Kokona was sitting next to her cousin, trying to smile. "Gee tonight has been excited, right?" Her cousin rolled her eyes. "Exciting? more like annoying, I mean crazy red head shows up to our calm party and ruins everything-" Amao shoved a treat in the acters mouth and sighed. "To be fair this place was crazy before kanashi shows up." Kizano growled with a mouth full of cupcake and tackled Amao.

kanasho was still pouting. "Ok I'm sorry I threw away your alcohol, but you shouldn't bring it to a party of minors to begin with." The male info twin growled and slapped the other adult. She was put in a headlock, cutting off the irresponsible lady's oxygen.

Hanako and Aso watched in awe. ! Look, they're all being happy! So cute~" "Hanako they're beating each other up. " Hanako bit her lip. "Oh. God matchmaker will be hard." Aso glanced around a bit. "Hanako hide." Hanako raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "Trust me. We need to duck and hide. I've been here at this school long enough to know what will happen next." Aso grabbed the boys hand and ducked under a coffee table.

"QUIET YOU IMBECILES!"

The booming sound of the council president's voice got everyone's attention. "Now Ayano of all people invite us to her house, and we all bitch and bitch all of this night. Ayano is in her room doing who knows what to relieve stress, and only Osano is being supportive. Osasno of all people is more mature than you idiots!" Everyone looked down, slightly ashamed. "Now who here is going to go to Ayano and ask for forgiveness or are we going to yell and act like delinquents all of tonight?" "I take major offense to that!" Osoro yelled, currently being smothered by Oko who passed out a couple minutes ago.

kanashi walked up behind Megamo and yanked her hair. "Haha nice speech and all but very very very very borring!" She faked a yawn and pulled a strand of hair out, quickly snapping it in half. "No one will care what the fuck happens, Ayano's to much of a pussy to do anything about this." She paused and quickly dodged a pillow being thrown at her by a tsundere who had just arrived. "Don't talk about my freind like that!" The red head smirked.

"Or what?" She pushed Megamo to the ground and walked over to Osano. "What are you going to do about it?" She grabbed the girl by her collar, scowling. "Osano whimpered. "kanishi"Shut up idiot!" She threw Osano to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Everyone (sans Oko who was quietly sleeping) watched in horror.

"kanashi?"

ayano stood in the edge if the living room, just enteres and slightly confused. The red head froze. "Ayano it's not what it looks like!" Ayano narrowed her eyes and growled, running to Osano side The red head backed away before finally going to the door and leaving.

"Ayano?" The boy sighed "Megamo I'm so sorry this turned out so wrong, and it's my fault-" "Ayano it was fine." Ayano looked upset before being engulfed in a group hug. "Ayano it turned out as perfectly as ever."

Megamo was the first to leave. She thanked Ayano for the nice event and wished the girl luck in the following weeks.

Hanako left soon after. Taro had come to walk her home, but not before giving ayano a hug After Hanako went, Aso jogged home.

Osoro's gang stopped by to help walk her home. Osoro ended up carrying Oko with her, saying that their houses were close.

Mujo drove home afterwards. 

Kizano took off almost immediately after, taking Amao and Kokona with her. Amao was staying over at Kizanos for a sleepover, and Kokona lived right next to her cousin.

Which left Osano..

"osano walked across the street to his sister and ayano cleaned up and fell asleep on her bed after a hour of haveing cherry gum stuck in her head from megamo


End file.
